


Ghost Gang

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (only in one bit), Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Haunting, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew and the Foxes are living their best ghostly afterlife until the Moriyama family moves into their mansion. It soon becomes clear that they need to intervene with some well orchestrated haunting.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	Ghost Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AFTG Exchange fic for @nakasomethingkun. One of the prompts was: AU where the Foxes are all ghosts who live together in a mansion and haunt the residents (maybe riko could be the resident that the foxes all try to drive out?)
> 
> CW: reference child abuse, some horror, death -- not of a child fyi (please feel free to message me if you want spoilers/have concerns!)

It’s been one week since the Moriyama family moved into the Fox Glen mansion but during that week the resident ghosts have compiled more than enough evidence to necessitate a full blown haunting.

“He wrecked the arrangement that the pastry chef spent all morning preparing for tonight’s banquet,” Allison says, her tone heavy with disgust. “I tried to intervene but he was too fast. The woman about had a breakdown and you know he blamed it on her.”

“I saw him deliberately step on the cat’s tail and then he lied and told his brother that the cat tried to bite him,” Neil mutters, his expression as hostile as Andrew’s ever seen it.

They each chime in with other stories of what they’ve witnessed from the brat they’ve collectively dubbed the Demon Spawn.

“He bullies the other boy all the time,” Kevin says quietly. “But Jean never says anything to the adults about it.”

Renee frowns, arms crossed tightly over her chest. She’s the one they’re all trying to convince, their ghostly gang’s conscience and avenging angel.

“He’s very young.” Renee tugs at the cross pendant on her necklace, her gaze fixed on a spot on the floor. “We need to be smart about this. No matter how horrible he is he’s still a child.”

“Um, babe, remember those antichrist horror movies we used to watch?” Dan asks. “They were kids, too.”

“Think of this as Scared Straight: Ghost Edition,” Matt says.

“Oh! I feel like I saw something like this in an anime!” Nicky looks way too excited by the prospect. “Maybe we should do costumes. Renee, you can be a creepy nun, obviously.”

Aaron sighs and pages through the book in his lap. “I think the brother has an inkling of what’s going on.” He holds up a brand new copy of a parenting book. “I found this in his room. But where are their parents anyways?”

The ghosts look at each other with matching uneasy expressions. A professional moving service got the mansion cleaned out and set up before the boys and staff arrived. Since then they’ve observed tutors, maids, cooks, drivers, and a group of armed individuals who appear to be security, but no guardian for the boys. The oldest boy, Ichirou, is still a teen and seems to be at his limit when it comes to dealing with his increasingly troubled younger brother.

“Maybe they’ll make an appearance tonight,” Neil says. “This open house is a pretty big deal. I think it’s some kind of fundraiser?”

Andrew leans against Neil, trying hard not to look like he’s sulking. “I can’t believe that this is how we’re having to spend our afterlives.”

Neil rests his cheek on the top of Andrew’s head, his reply soft so the others can’t hear. “Maybe so, but I’m happy we get to spend it together.”

“Death has made you even more of a romantic,” Andrew grumbles but he takes Neil’s hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Their little interlude is, thankfully, ignored by the group, and Kevin, Dan, Nicky, Allison, Matt, and Renee continue plotting their next steps. Aaron has disappeared again, taking the book with him. There is discussion of classic haunting tropes and Nicky takes this as his moment to shine as the resident horror movie buff. Andrew half pays attention but he keeps thinking about what happens next. Yes, he wants the Demon Spawn out of their house but what about after? What will happen to the other boy? What will happen to the cat? Do they really have any power to change things or are they only capable of scaring the shit out of people?

Neil presses his thumb between Andrew’s furrowed brows and offers a small smile. “You’re thinking too hard,” he says. “Let’s go smoke on the roof. That always helps.”

The rooftop is their space, always has been. They float up through the attic ceiling and pop out three stories above the ground. The view is stunning: rolling fields stretching out towards the private road leading to the property and behind them dark forests. At dawn and dusk they watch the deer wander the fields or spy on the foxes that come to play and hunt in the tall grass. Andrew was never a country boy but he has to admit that the scenery is nice; too bad that the mansion seems to attract nothing but rich assholes.

Neil retrieves the pack of cigarettes that he lifted from the oldest boy’s room and they settle with their backs to the chimney, lighting up and looking out over their domain. Neil nestles close, his head on Andrew’s shoulder, smoke drifting lazily from his cigarette. Andrew smokes his cigarette and pretends that it does anything for him; it’s mostly the habit he misses.

They’ve nearly finished their cigarettes when the trapdoor to the roof opens and a small boy climbs out. It’s the one called Jean. He’s scrawny and pale and wearing pants and long-sleeves even though it’s late summer. His face is twisted into a wretched expression and there are tears in his eyes. He looks haunted.

The boy peeks around cautiously before wandering to the edge of the roof. He must smell the smoke because his eyes go wide and he turns quickly, looking towards the chimney. Andrew and Neil are invisible, of course, but the cigarettes are still there, smoldering on the roof tiles. 

“I-Ichirou?” the boy asks in a wavering tone. “Is that you or…” His voice trails off and he swallows hard. “I’m sorry,” he says, backing up slowly, retreating. “I didn’t mean… I’ll go…”

He almost makes it back to the trapdoor but his foot catches on a loose tile and he stumbles, sending him tipping towards the edge of the roof. His mouth opens in a startled wail and his arms flail, grasping at the air.

Andrew and Neil are there in an instant, grabbing his small arms and pulling him to safety. The boy curls up on the tiles, arms wrapped around his knees, and cries. His shirtsleeves ride up over his wrists and Andrew can see the bruises dotting his skin. Andrew’s hands clench into fists and he backs away, feeling helpless anger churn in his gut.

Neil looks just as upset as Andrew feels. “We have to do something,” he mutters and then he’s gone.

Andrew stays where he is, watching over the boy, worried that he might hurt himself on accident or on purpose.

Minutes pass and then Andrew hears footsteps on the ladder up to the roof. Neil materializes next to Andrew just as Ichirou climbs out onto the roof. Jean sees him and tries to get up, wiping the tears from his face.

“What happened to you?” Ichirou asks quietly. “Why are you on the roof?”

Jean swallows and sniffs and tries to answer, though the words are almost too soft to hear and he’s speaking French, a language Andrew never learned. Ichirou listens and replies in French, holding out his palm. Jean winces but places his hand in the other boy’s and watches with wide eyes as Ichirou gently pushes back his sleeve. Ichirou frowns at the bruises and pulls the sleeve back into place. He continues talking to Jean in French, never letting his voice get loud or demanding.

Andrew watches closely, wishing he knew what they were saying. Neil takes his hand and whispers, “I think it’s going to be okay.”

Andrew wants to believe Neil but his own history makes him doubt it.

\-----

Neil leaves with Jean and Ichirou, promising Andrew that he’ll keep an eye on the younger boy while they decide what to do. Andrew returns to the spare room on the third floor that they’ve dubbed their Haunt. He’s pleasantly surprised to find the cat sleeping on Renee’s lap. Renee sits on the floor in front of the couch and Allison sits behind her braiding her hair.

“Andrew!” Allison says, sounding more excited to see him than she ever has. “Tell Renee that I would make a fabulous woman in white. I could appear in the middle of the ballroom, the lights will flicker ominously, eerie feedback will blast from the speakers, blood will fill the punch bowls, and then I’ll shriek so loud the windows will burst!” She smiles wildly. “They will lose their shit!”

Renee lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, and then we’ll end up on some list of 10 Most Haunted Places in the South, Number 7 Will Give You Nightmares and we’ll never get any peace.”

Allison pouts. “Where’s Nicky? He would totally be on my side.”

Dan breezes in through the door. “Nicky’s in Ichirou’s bathroom writing messages on the glass shower door that, with any luck, he’ll see when he takes a shower. I think he’s written something like ‘yr brother’s a psycho and needs help.’ In case that wasn’t enough, Aaron returned the book and left it open to a helpful section. He even underlined passages, the absolute nerd.”

Andrew feels strangely proud of his family, and grateful. He briefly tells the girls what happened on the roof and their expressions are grim.

“You know,” Renee says, “I think I might have an idea.”

Andrew listens and considers. “It could work.”

\-----

The house is in an uproar for the rest of the day as the staff and a host of outside help prepare the mansion for the party. Allison haunts the ballroom, critiquing absolutely everything. Andrew spies her fixing a bit of garland that had fallen down and rolls his eyes. For all her enthusiasm about terrorizing the inhabitants Allison just can’t help herself.

Andrew floats through the house, checking on the others. He saves Neil for last and finds him in Jean’s room. Neil sits in the window nook opposite Jean, his eyes half closed as he listens to Jean talk to the cat in his lap. The cat seems happy with the situation though its eyes are trained on Neil; when Andrew approaches the cat flicks its ears and turns to watch him.

“Hey,” Neil says. His voice is quiet even though they both know that the living can’t hear them unless they want them to.

“Hey.” Andrew settles on the floor next to the window nook and leans back against Neil’s legs. “How’s he doing?”

“He calmed down but he’s still jumpy,” Neil replies. “He told Ichirou that angels saved him. Isn’t that sweet?” Neil’s expression is amused. He reaches down and ruffles Andrew’s hair.

“Angels who smoke?” Andrew leans into Neil’s touch and studies the small boy. His eyes are red rimmed and there are dark circles beneath them.

Neil hums. “What are the others doing?”

Andrew sighs. “Matt and Nicky are currently trailing Demon Spawn and thwarting his efforts to cause chaos. They’re not being subtle about it, either; the Demon Spawn is definitely looking spooked. And Renee was thinking…” Andrew glances up and meets Neil’s gaze. “What if we brought in outside help?” 

“Outside help?”

“That psychic who came the last time. She could come and do a séance.”

The cat climbs off Jean’s lap and slowly slinks over to Neil, rubbing its chin against Neil’s knee. Jean watches with wide-eyed confusion as the cat interacts with empty space. The boy rubs at his arms and sniffs the air before crossing himself.

“Are you there?” he asks in a trembling whisper.

Neil and Andrew exchange a startled look.

“Thank you,” Jean continues, his gaze focused on the space across from him. “I promise I’ll be better if you could… if you would just…” He bites his lower lip and looks down as his lap. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I wish I was invisible like you.” 

Andrew sucks in a breath, his heart clenching. How many times had he had those kinds of thoughts when he was a powerless child?

Neil grips his shoulder, offering comfort. His face is creased in worried lines and Andrew remembers that life wasn’t kind to Neil Josten either. It feels bittersweet or ironic that the boy sitting in front of them thinks that two ghost boys with troubled pasts are his guardian angels.

Andrew places his hand over Neil’s and squeezes. No matter what, they’ll protect this boy.

\-----

“I think that we’re getting to him,” Nicky tells Andrew. His usually good-humored expression has been replaced by one of sinister satisfaction. “Matt did that really creepy thing with shadows all day and I was projecting my most unsettling vibes with some low-key poltergeisting.”

Matt gives Nicky a fist bump. He’s smirking, his attention still trained on their target.

Across the banquet hall the Demon Spawn is standing behind an intimidating older man. He’s totally jumpy, flinching at loud noises and looking at the corners of the room with a haunted expression. His older brother stands next to him, giving him assessing sidelong glances, his mouth set in a firm line. Jean hides behind Ichirou and even though he looks anxious he’s able to keep his head up. All of them are dressed in black suits and ties with blood red shirts, a united front, a grim family portrait.

The guests are obviously wealthy, wearing name brands and dripping in jewels. Allison is beside herself cooing over the gowns and suits. She’s on her best behavior, they all are. After some discussion they’ve decided not to cause chaos tonight in favor of enacting some long-term plans. Besides, Andrew wants to know more about the head of the Moriyama family. No one has said the word ‘yakuza’ but Andrew has his suspicions. He looks around, tracking the armed men stationed at the doors. Guests come by, paying their respects to Kengo Moriyama. It’s unnerving how many of the guests are in positions of power and obviously in this man’s favor.

Neil shivers and leans against Andrew. “Reminds me of Nathan,” he murmurs.

“He can’t hurt you,” Andrew says firmly. “This time we’re the ones who can hurt them.”

Neil grimaces. “I wish those realtors could find some decent people to buy this house.”

They stand together and keep an eye on the boys. Demon Spawn is rigid with tension. Ichirou is wary and blandly polite. Jean looks like he’s disassociating. Andrew would rather be anywhere else, preferably on the roof with Neil, but he sticks with their plan.

The night drags on and only breaks up near eleven. Some of the guests stay overnight and are led to their rooms. The boys are taken back to their rooms by staff and Ichirou joins Kengo Moriyama and some of the other guests in the drawing room. By agreement the ghosts split up to tail their targets. This time Andrew and Kevin follow Ichirou while Neil and Renee go with Jean, and Dan and Matt trail the Demon Spawn. Nicky and Aaron drift around the rest of the house observing and gathering information.

Andrew’s suspicions about Kengo Moriyama are confirmed during the meeting between his lieutenants and his allies. It’s clear that Ichirou is being groomed to take over for his father and the stoic mask of his face gives nothing away as the people in the room plot and disclose secrets. It’s standard organized crime business but some of it is so _wrong_ that Andrew feels sick. He can’t help but wonder if this is the life that Ichirou wants; he’s always reserved, even in private, but he certainly doesn’t seem happy with his lot in life.

Kevin watches the proceedings with a disgusted scowl on his face. He’s radiating such a vicious vibe that some of the people in the room shoot spooked looks towards the corner of the room where they’re lurking. Andrew sends a pulse of frigid air through the room, stirring the papers on the desk. Kevin grins fiercely and makes the lights flicker and buzz. Several people gasp and jump in shock before laughing it off. Ichirou doesn’t laugh, his eyes alert as he steadily looks around the room. Kengo blames it on “this old house.” Andrew’s looking forward to setting Allison loose on this man and making his nightmares come to life.

The meeting breaks up and Ichirou attempts to talk to Kengo on his own. Andrew’s shocked when the younger man calls the man “father” and inclines his head respectfully. Their conversation is in Japanese and Andrew sulks. Being a ghost should come with the ability to understand people regardless of language. Kevin’s face is scrunched in concentration as he listens. They both startle when Kengo cuts Ichirou off with a hard slap to the face and grabs his hair in his fist, yanking it until Ichirou is blinking back tears. He says something in a harsh voice, gives one more vicious tug, and pushes Ichirou away. Ichirou hurries out of the room, trying to smooth his hair back with shaking hands. His left cheek is bright red from the slap.

“Bastard,” Kevin grumbles. They tail Ichirou, curious to see what he’ll do next. While they float behind him Kevin fills in Andrew on what he was able to pick up from the conversation between Kengo and Ichirou. “He was trying to tell that man – who is apparently his and Demon Spawn’s father – that the Demon Spawn has been hurting Jean and that something should be done.” Kevin shakes his head. “You saw how well that went over.”

“Motherfucker,” Andrew growls. “He deserves everything that’s coming to him.”

Kevin’s smile is pure evil and Andrew feels a dark thrill race through him. It’s not often that they find a target worthy of supernatural wrath and terror.

They wait while Ichirou checks on the two boys. Demon Spawn is curled under his covers with the lights on. He complains to his brother about ghosts and shadows and begs that they leave, move back to the city. Jean is already asleep, the cat tucked next to his head on the pillow. 

Ichirou retires to his room, locking the door behind him and muttering about angels and ghosts. He notices the book on his nightstand and moves closer to scan the highlighted passages with wide eyes. He looks over his shoulder, eyes darting from the door to the windows to the ceiling. Aaron appears through the wall and makes the pages turn to the next important part of the book. Ichirou backs away from the book and retreats to the en suite bathroom muttering, “There’s no such thing as ghosts.”

Nicky shows up next, hip checking Kevin on his way to Andrew’s side. “Wait until he sees the messages I left on his shower door.” He grins and mouths “wait for it.”

They listen to the sound of running water and wait. It’s almost five minutes later that they hear Ichirou’s voice, shrill from shock, yell, “What the fuck!”

Most of their actions could be explained away by daring human interference and Andrew knows that Ichirou will need a bit more of a push to make him a believer. He moves the book to the middle of the bed and contemplates leaving a bloody message on the wall but he’s not sure if the boy deserves that.

Ichirou hurries out of the bathroom, a robe belted around his still damp skin. He immediately spies the book on his bed and his face pales. “Fuck,” he whispers. “Oh fuck.” He hugs his arms around his torso, shivering. “Fuck, this cannot be happening.”

\-----

Andrew’s feeling smug by the time the lot of them gathers in their room on the third floor. They’ve only done one day of haunting but it’s already having a psychological impact. Now it’s time to really push because if he’s learned one thing tonight it’s that Kengo Moriyama needs to go. Permanently. If they want to help Jean and get this family out of their house, the main impediment is the criminal head of the family. 

But before they can move forward they need a unanimous agreement. Andrew presents his plan to the others and they all agree, even Renee. 

\-----

It’s three in the morning when they make their move. The house is silent; almost everyone is asleep, except for the guards patrolling the grounds and the two that stand watch in the hall outside of Kengo Moriyama’s room. Their eyes are glazed, their attention drifting.

At the far end of the hall the door to the office slowly creaks open. The two guards exchange a look and one of them goes to check it out. He peers cautiously inside, taking in the desk lamp that’s been turned on and the drawers that have been pulled open and riffled through, papers strewn all over the desk and floor. Before he can alert the rest of the guards, Matt and Kevin are on him. Kevin holds the man’s arms while Matt strikes one of the man’s pressure points causing him to pass out. The guard goes limp in Kevin’s arms and Kevin lowers him to the ground.

“One down,” Matt says softly, “two to go.” He holds his fist out and Andrew bumps it, then Kevin.

They return to the hall to find the other guard similarly incapacitated with Renee and Neil standing over him; their faces share matching grim smiles.

“Two down,” Renee purrs. “Babe, you’re up.” 

Allison appears beside her and Andrew has to hide his flinch. It’s not so much how she looks – which is horrifying – but the intense malevolence pouring from her, saturating the hall with an oppressive atmosphere of terror and despair.

They follow her into Kengo Moriyama’s bedroom. Aaron and Nicky pull back the curtains that cover the glass doors to the balcony, letting in the light from the full moon. Either the noise of the curtains rustling or the sudden light wakes Kengo Moriyama. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and looking towards the glass doors.

Right on cue Allison bursts in like a vengeful demon, pushing back the glass doors so hard that the glass panes shatter as they hit the walls. Dark fluid drips from her long, lank hair, from her wide, white eyes, from her gaping red mouth. Her body is coated with it, like she’s crawled out of some foul swamp.

Kengo Moriyama _screams_.

It’s chilling and satisfying as fuck.

Moriyama yells for help, for his guards, but no one comes. Allison advances towards the bed, eerie moans falling from her lips, along with black gobbets of ectoplasm. Moriyama shrieks and dives out of the bed, feet slipping on the floor as he races to the door. He yanks on the handle, pounds on the door, his breath coming in harsh gasps, his eyes bulging, but the door doesn’t budge. 

Around the room, one by one, the ghosts appear, hollow-eyed and menacing. They’re silent as they cluster around him, hands reaching and grasping, pulling at his nightclothes and ripping at his skin.

The screams are endless and piercing as Moriyama tries to fight them off. Andrew can feel the man’s terror, feel the panic in his body reaching a breaking point.

Allison approaches and they pull away, making a path for her. Gore drips from her outstretched hands, the bones shifting beneath her skin, cracking and breaking. She reaches out, fingertips nearly grazing Moriyama’s skin and that’s when the man cracks. There’s nothing left but sheer terror and the need to escape. He bolts past Allison, past them all, running over shattered glass, across the balcony, and – without any hesitation – clambers over railing and leaps.

There’s a muffled thud and then silence.

The ghosts gather on the balcony and look down at the broken body. Allison spits a mouthful of ectoplasm and they watch as it hits the back of Moriyama’s crumpled form before evaporating. 

“All in a day’s work,” Allison says with a satisfied smile. 

\----- 

In the days that follow, Andrew carefully monitors the fallout from Kengo Moriyama’s death. It’s ruled an accident but no one believes it and the household is on edge. Ichirou is promoted to head of the family with his uncle acting as his second. He seems less than enthused. Demon Spawn is distraught and refuses to leave his bedroom, claiming that the ghosts did it. Jean lights a prayer candle he got from the cook but he doesn’t pray for Moriyama’s soul, instead thanks his guardian angels. Moriyama’s two bodyguards are fired and some of the staff quit. No one says it but they’re all thinking it – the house is haunted.

The ghosts amp up the unease, though they take care not to frighten Jean. By the end of only the second week in the house, Ichirou has had enough. In a small family meeting he lets the boys know they’re moving back to Baltimore and that he’ll be sending them to separate boarding schools. Demon Spawn looks delighted but Jean looks sad to go; he glances around at the ceiling like he expects his angels to intervene.

“What about the house?” Jean asks.

Ichirou shudders. “I don’t feel right selling it,” he admits. “Something is deeply wrong about this place. But I’m working on solutions.”

The ghosts are helpfully providing the solutions, which was part of the plan. They’ve left a business card from their favorite psychic on Ichirou’s nightstand next to his phone. Ichirou, looking supremely unnerved, takes the hint and schedules a visit with Betsy Dobson, psychic consultant. She doesn’t reveal that she’s been called out to Fox Glen on multiple occasions. At the end of her séance, during which she and Andrew catch up on gossip, she gives Ichirou some options. After convincing Ichirou that the ghosts aren’t a threat – at least to people who aren’t being willfully malicious – he agrees to donate the mansion and property to David Wymack and Abby Winfield, a philanthropic couple who are looking to open a group home for troubled youth. It’s exactly the outcome that Andrew dreamed of.

The ghosts gather in the front hall and watch as Ichirou leads the Demon Spawn and Jean out of the house. Demon Spawn runs to the waiting car but Jean stops on the bottom step and turns to look up at the house. While the other humans have their backs turned, Andrew and Neil make themselves visible. They stand side by side holding hands and wave goodbye to Jean. His face brightens when he sees them and he waves shyly before climbing into the car.

“He’ll be okay,” Neil tells Andrew, his lips curled in a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Andrew agrees, “he will.”

\----- 

One Month Later

A tired Volvo makes its way up the long drive and parks in front of the house. A man and a woman climb out. The man is dressed in worn jorts and a skintight muscle tee that shows off the tattoos inked on both arms. The woman, in comparison, looks almost conservative in her khaki slacks, yellow button-up, and casual ponytail. They climb the steps together and the man unlocks the door, pushing it open with enough force that it bangs against the wall. He tilts his head back, hands cupped around his mouth, and yells, “Hey there, ghosts, it’s me, ya boy!”*

The woman laughs and jabs him in the side with her elbow. “Ignore him,” she says sweetly. “We’re happy to meet you.”

Andrew and Neil lean over the balcony on the second floor landing and stare at the couple. Nicky grins hugely and nudges Kevin. “You didn’t tell me your dad was moving in.” 

“Family,” Kevin sighs, but he’s not fooling anyone.

Neil perks up and looks and Andrew and then the rest of the gathered ghosts. “Yeah,” he says brightly, “family.”

The End

*Buzzfeed Unsolved reference (even though I’ve never watched it lol)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this worked for anyone! I am not a horror person (the most I can stomach is The Exorcist TV series) so writing the spooky bit was a struggle. Since this is an AU I figured it was okay to make Ichirou, Riko, and Jean younger. I liked the idea of the ghosts intervening in their lives and changing things for the better. I like to think everything turns out well for them and that the ghosts have many happy and lively days ahead of them!


End file.
